La hora del té
by chibisiam
Summary: ...Aquella boca se dirigió a besar el empeine del delicado y pequeño pie, para seguir subiendo por la suave pantorrilla color chocolate... UKxSeycelles! otae...


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, estos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, esto lo hago por simple diversión. Sin nada más que agregar: ¡Gócenlo! xD!.

La hora del té.

Aquella boca se dirigió a besar el empeine del delicado y pequeño pie, para seguir subiendo por la suave pantorrilla color chocolate, para seguir subiendo hasta sus muslos…

Se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio del hombre ingles con el vestido subido, dejando ver sus morenos muslos, los cuales eran atendidos amorosamente por esas blancas y fuertes manos, creando un delicioso contraste, mientras los besos continuaban su camino ascendiendo peligrosamente.

Ah… - gimió suavemente, casi como un susurro, sus manos apretaron con fuerza el borde del escritorio, a medida que sentía como iba aquella caricia se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia el interior de sus muslos – Aaah…- volvió a gemir sintiendo una ondulación en la boca de su estomago que estaba relacionada con la adrenalina del momento.

Por otro lado el dueño de esa boca, iba observando las reacciones de la fémina que tenia sobre su escritorio, le ofrecía un espectáculo digno de observarse, tenia las piernas separadas producto de las caricias que el mismo le propinaba con tanta dedicación el vestido azul caribe subido casi hasta la cintura exhibiendo su blanca ropa interior, lo cual le daba un toque infantil, perlas de sudor bañaban el escote haciendo que se humedeciera levente el dichoso vestido haciendo traslucido el vestido en la zona de sus pechos, la morena mujer se mordía los labios en un inútil intento de sofocar sus gimoteos, lo cual le daba un aspecto adorable a ojos del ingles, el cual estaba más que encantado, tenerla de esa forma le encantaba, definitivamente la mejor forma de dominar a la salvaje mujer era de esta forma, la dejaba vulnerable a sus deseos…

Pero se estaba distrayendo, así que prosiguió con sus atenciones, acercando su boca hasta la intimidad de la morena…

N-no… espera…- suplico la morena- Arthur…para…- trato de detenerlo. Pero el ingles no le hizo caso, y derepente la morena sintió el calido aliento del ingles sobre su ropa interior, y como su boca se cerro sobre su sexo aun protegido por la prenda intima, -Mnn…Ahhg!...- gimió con fuerza, era extrañamente desesperante, con sus manos trato de alejar la cabeza de Inglaterra de su intimidad, pero este no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, tomo con fuerza sus piernas y las separo aun más humedeciendo con su lengua la ropa interior, haciendo que esta se retuerza entre el placer de las acciones y la desesperación- ah… p-para…p-por favor- si continuaba haciendo eso, ella perdería la cabeza, el ingles simplemente la volvía loca, con toda su soberbia, no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por él, con esa esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y su piel tan blanca, tan distinta a la suya, ingles bastardo, malditamente hermoso.

Para alivio y frustración de la morena, el ingles se bruscamente, poniéndose de pie y mirándola mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios en un acto que era innegablemente erótico, provocando que la morena se sonrojara como los tomates de Antonio, _"maldito sexy bastardo cejón"_ pensaba la morena, ese hombre era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacia.

En ningún momento Inglaterra le quitaba la vista de encima a su preciosa Seychelles, mientras la miraba, procedió a soltarse la corbata y desabotonarse la camisa, ofreciéndole un espectáculo que ella nunca pensó que ese hombre podría ofrecerle, este por su lado la miraba sonriéndose, sabia cuan provocador podía llegar a ser, y sabia que la morena pese a todo lo mal hablada que era con él y sus constantes faltas de respetos, lo quería, lo deseaba, solo había que saber como tratarla. Termino se saco la corbata y la camisa dejándola en el respaldo de la silla quedando solo con su pantalón, la morena lo miraba embobada, observando su blanco torso y cada detalle de la imagen que Inglaterra le ofrecía a sus ojos pardos, no era musculoso, pero estaba marcado y bien proporcionado, a sus ojos era tan deseable. Una carcajada la saco de sus no tan infantiles pensamientos, una carcajada que sonó más sensual que nunca…

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto levantando una ceja, provocando mariposas en el estomago de la morena.

Esta no le respondió, solo desvío su mirada, apenada de haberse visto descubierta tan descaradamente, claro que le gustaba lo que veía, quería que la tomara de una vez, pero su orgullo le impedía pedirle que la tomara, así que solo frunció el seño e hinchó sus mejillas, haciendo un gesto encantadoramente infantil. Esto le causo gracia al ingles que se acerco nuevamente al escritorio donde se encontraba sentada la morena.

Abre las piernas- ordeno, a lo que por primera vez, la fémina obedeció la orden sin chistar nada, abrió las piernas exhibiendo nuevamente su humedecida ropa interior, dejando que las manos de Inglaterra se adentraron en su sexo, lo cual provoco que la morera se estremeciera de gusto, para luego retirarla cubierto de los fluidos de la chiquilla- estas toda mojada…- dijo mientras le mostraba su propia esencia y luego se la llevaba a su boca degustando los sabores de la fémina – mmmnnn…delicioso- dijo y luego la besaba bruscamente, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la morena, dios ella era totalmente deliciosa, parecía que realmente estaba hecha de chocolate. La morena por su parte sentía como la intrépida lengua indagaba en todos los lugares de su boca, sometiendo a la suya, sentía como el aire se le iba agotando y al mismo tiempo el beso tomaba dimensiones mayores, era como si la falta de aire le hiciera buscarlo en la boca de su Tutor, del hombre que se encontraba entre sus piernas, pero el beso ya debía finalizar, sus pulmones reclamaban por aire, así que el beso llego a su fin, haciendo que la chiquilla diera una fuerte bocanada.

El Ingles por su parte, sentía como su pantalón le creaba una gran fricción en su erección la cual se estaba haciendo insoportable, debía liberarla ya, tenia que tomar a esa chiquilla que le despertaba los más bajos instintos, nunca se imagino que por prácticamente obligar que la morena le llevara su té de la tarde a su despacho, terminaría en esa obscena situación, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí, la tenía como quería, y la tomaría ahora.

Procedió a acariciar una vez más las piernas de la morena, subiendo su mano hasta el elástico de su ropa interior y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente, mientras volvía a besarla esta vez suavemente, hasta que la prenda llegó hasta los tobillos de la morena, levantando su pierna derecha, se deshizo de aquella molesta pieza de ropa, la cual quedo olvidada en el piso de aquella oficina, con la mano izquierda toco nuevamente la intimidad acariciando con precisión, logrando sacar más gemidos de la garganta de la chiquilla los cuales sonaron como la mejor de las músicas…

A-Arthur…yo…- dijo ella, quería que la tomara ahora, se sentía tan caliente y mojada y el maldito solo estaba jugando con ella, sabia lo que el quería, y no quería ceder ante las caricias del rubio.

Vamos querida, yo se lo que quieres…- dijo riéndose de sus patéticos intentos, quería tortúrala un poquito más- me encanta cuando gimes de esa forma…_Come on darling, _gime para mi…- dijo mientras intensificaba la caricia, haciendo que la tormenta que habia en el pecho de la morena se desataba por fin.

Aaahh… ghm….mmn… ¡Arthur!, ¡tómame!, ¡tómame ahora!…- por fin pensó el ingles, no se haría de rogar, bajo el cierre de su pantalón y su ropa interior dejando libre solamente su pene descubierto, el cual estaba totalmente erecto y su punta se asomaba algo de liquido preseminal.

Lo que digas, _love_…- dijo acercándose y subiéndole bruscamente la falda de su vestido, y penetrándola de una sola vez-… Aahh...- soltó el ingles, estaba increíblemente estrecha y tan calida

Ahhh…ah...- jadeo Seychelles- es tann…. Ah…- se sentía tan llena de aquel hombre, que no sabría cuanto aguantaría.

Arthur comenzó el vaivén de su cadera sin previo aviso, moviéndose con gran maestría en círculos, haciendo que la morena se retorciera y gimiera con fuerza inundando de sus sonidos el despacho del ingles.

Pero Inglaterra deseaba profundizar más el contacto con el cuerpo de la morena, así que la recostó sobre su escritorio botando todo a su paso subiéndose el también a el ya mencionado, subiendo sus piernas, y afirmando sus tobillos en sus hombros, eso si que profundizo el contacto, se sentía tan bien, ella era tan calida, y hermosa – cielos eres tan hermosa…- jadeo, mientras la miraba toda sonrojada, con la boca semi abierta, era preciosa. Con estos pensamientos acelero el ritmo de sus estocadas, lo hacia cada vez más rápido y profundo, sentía como se inflamaba y que pronto alcanzaría su limite, y por lo que percibía la morena no estaba tampoco tan lejos.

La morena sentía como cada embestida era más profunda que la anterior, pareciera que el ingles quería clavarla para siempre a ese escritorio, ardía como nunca, sentía como su sangre hervía, iba a explotar…

Pronto el orgasmo llego al cuerpo de la chiquilla y no tardo en venirse también contrayendo los músculos de su pelvis, lo que provoco que el hombre ingles también de corriera derramando su semilla dentro de ella, con tanta fuerza que parecía un río, por lo que le mancho el vestido, los muslos de la morena y sus propios pantalones.

Inglaterra descansó su cuerpo sobre el de Seychelles, permanecieron un largo tiempo en silencio, mientras ella trataba de normalizar su respiración, se abrazaba a su espalda y miraba el techo del cuarto…

Arthur…- Susurro, suavemente, sin buscar su verde mirada.

Yes?...-

Je t'aime…- pronuncio tan bajito que el ingles apenas lo escucho y sonrío, es verdad que le molestaba el idioma de la rana, pero por primera vez en siglos, lo sintió tan dulce en los labios de esa morena sirena, la abrazo contra su pecho con todo el amor que le podía expresar sin palabras.

Y así Arthur pensó por primera vez su preciosa hora del té podía esperar…

Fin.

**Notas de la Autora**: Uff…dos fic en menos de una semana es el medio logro para mi, creo que el final me salio algo mamón…no me convence del todo, pero bueno ustedes serán los mejores jueces, así que todas las criticas son bienvenidas me cuesta escribir lemon y últimamente es lo que más he escrito (que gran contradicción), bueno si ya llegaron hasta qui muchas gracias por leer y este fic, y en especial a Anni que me hizo consideras hacer más trabajos de esta parejita.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD: Me dejan un Review? ¿Si? ¿por piedad?


End file.
